Rainy Days
by music4ever2010
Summary: PWP.written for grimmichi day! 15/6 Yaoi! This will cause nosebleeds!


Grimmjow carried Ichigo in from the cool misty rain. They both went into the bedroom and Grimmjow removed their damp clothes and sat them in front of open fire place. Ichigo pressed himself into the warm, firm chest of his icy blue haired lover. He looks up as the crackling fire made dancing shadows across the tan skin. He leans up to Grimmjow for a quick kiss but it turns into more. Grimmjow starts to suck on Ichigo neck and work his way down his torso. A moan slips from Ichigo as Grimmjow slowly started to move them to their bed and lay him down gently. Ichigo automatically spread his legs as the teal hair man worked his way down to his raging hard on.

"Do- you – like- when- I – do -this?" Grimmjow asked, while biting on Ichigo's inner thigh.

Ichigo began to buck his hips as his eyes began to glaze over with lust.

"MMm, Grim..."

He smirked as began to slowly tease at Ichigo's member. "That's right beg for it."

Ichigo's head snapped up and his chocolate eyes were met with teal ones.

"No."

"Are you sure?," he slowly grazed his teeth against the under skin causing the red head's whole body to shiver. "I mean I can leave you like this alllll alone." he kiss the tip as pre-cum started to leak.

"Please-"

"Please what?" He began to pinch the base causing him to buck into his hands

"Please mmmmm Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked as he engulfed Ichigo's whole member into his mouth. A loud moan escaped his mouth as Grimmjow's talent mouth went to work. He tried to control his bucking but his body was on its on accord. Grimmjow placed a hand on his inner thigh to calm him down.

"Grimmjow I'm going-"

Grimmjow sucked harder till he pushed him to the edge. Ichigo screamed out as he released into lover's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed the milky substance of the now limp member before releasing it with a pop. He quickly reached over to his night stand and pulled out a jar of Sandalwood lotion as he prepared Ichigo opening. The scent hit his nose causing his member to become painfully hard again. He began to squirm as his body begged for the touch of the other man. He started with one finger, then with two and began to scissor in and out of the teenager.

"Hurry Grimm-" he said while his hips began to buck into the air

"Patience I don't want to rip you!"

He began to tell Grimmjow to hurry again when he felt a spark of pleasure throughout his body. He began to moan again as Grimmjow kept hitting his sweet spot again and again. Ichigo was close to releasing again but Grimmjow pulled out of him. Ichigo glared up at him at the loss of contact as he began to buck his hips again. Grimmjow moaned as he felt the friction between their members against each other.

"Fuck it!"

Grimmjow quickly grabbed the jar again and greased his own raging hard on before penetrating Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo cried out as he felt Grimmjow's member fill him all the way in. They stayed like that for couple of minutes till Ichigo began to rock his hips. He took that as a sign to go and slowly pulled out of him before slamming back in, hitting his prostrate head on. Ichigo began to mew under Grimmjow as his head began to spin as he tried to meet with each thrust.

"Fa-Faster ooohhoo shit, ha-harder!"

"That's right scream my name"

"Aww GrimmmmmJow"

Grimmjow began to slam harder into Ichigo. Sweat dripped from both of their bodies as they continued the marathon. There moans grew louder as Ichigo reached up and grabbed Grimmjow's back.

"I'm sooooo close… harder, please!"

"As you wish." Grimmjow grunted as he gave one last hard thrust into him causing both to release at the same time. Ichigo's nails dug deep into Grimmjow's back causing a low growl to slip from his lips. They collapsed to the bed both out of breath from the amazing climax.

Grimmjow pulled him back into his chest as he pulled the blanket over both of their bodies.

Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's chest as the last bit of their ecstasy wore off. He moved in closer into his body heat as he began to doze off to sleep.

Grimmjow looked out the window and he saw the rain finally let up. He looked down as he saw Ichigo's sleeping form with a smile on his face.

"I love rainy days."


End file.
